


Uncomplicated

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Gen, Jet's suspicious, Juno is the amusing sidekick and jet appreciates that, Peter is not hiding his moping as well as he thinks, Trust Issues, unresolved stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: Jet doesn't trust Ransom. He's been tallying things up.





	Uncomplicated

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I like that Jet isn't convinced by Peter and that the rest of the family is very straightforward except Peter.  
I also like the idea Jet likes to tease Juno, but as Rita's sidekick and through getting to know him he is rather fond.

Jet does not like Ransom. 

Something in the way he looks at all of them maybe. Something in his smooth smiles. He’s slippery, tricky, never saying what he really means. 

He’s not sure really why he’s here. Not to say that he doesn’t have the utmost confidence in Buddy. He trusts her implicitly, it’s just… 

He just finds this decision harder to understand. 

Buddy, Vespa, and himself were already well developed. The addition of Rita and Juno had been welcome. Rita’s skills were second to none, and Juno’s heart had proved itself reliable. They suited what Buddy was trying to build. He’d be lying if he didn’t say he was especially excited to work with Rita. 

Ransom had to fit in somewhere--but… but he didn’t seem to fit in with them. He had used Juno’s name. Claimed that they had been an exceptional team. One that worked well. 

Jet was watching Juno’s face still covered in dust. His eye wide with surprise and trepidation and hope. 

He was easy to read when he wasn’t on guard. 

Ransom leaned on the Ruby 7--another point against him-- and flashed Juno a cool smile and a greeting. It looked very practiced, his face and his casual body language. 

They didn’t act like former partners. Ransom only stayed long enough to introduce himself, emphasising his name towards Juno before leaving. 

The alias had always been obvious, but Jet wasn’t feeling particularly charitable and added another mark against him. 

The next few days of settling in didn’t help his case. Jet didn’t trust Ransom so he kept an eye on him. Every time Juno entered a room Ransom would exit. Every time Juno tried to start a conversation he would be rebuffed. 

And it was strange, because Juno, so quick to frustration and sarcasm and resentment and making himself known… only fell silent. Didn’t make any little comments like he did with Vespa and her knives, or Jet and his mysteries. He was still sore about the name. 

Jet smiled. Juno was funny. He liked that. 

But there was weird gravity between Ransom and Juno. Unfinished business. Business Ransom was refusing to face. Juno wasn’t fighting, at least not yet. Jet had a feeling the even temper wouldn’t last long. 

“Mistah Steel, are you alright?” He stopped before entering the kitchen on his way to the family meeting. 

“I’m fine, Rita. It’s not like I don’t have it coming, so I can’t really complain about it can I? I wish he would just--” 

Jet entered, footsteps heavy. He desired to know more about Ransom, but any mistakes Juno had made, well, the family had accepted them. They weren’t his business.

And yet… 

Even with the fault seemingly lying on Juno’s side Jet still put it in a negative to Ransom. Juno after all was trying to make whatever it was right, Ransom was avoiding the issue, putting the Family in danger through pettiness. 

And, he liked Juno better. 

Jet wasn’t really all that complicated in that way. 


End file.
